Fake It Till You Make It
by mysticsublimeperson
Summary: Después de una serie de malentendidos, Marinette acepta fingir ser la novia de Adrien para darle una lección a su padre. Como dice el dicho finge hasta conseguirlo. (Universidad AU, No powers AU)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette estaba nerviosa esa mañana, y como no estarlo, ese examen valía prácticamente la mitad de su nota y no lograba comprender nada de lo que había estudiado. Historia de la moda le resultaba interesante y aprendía un montón, pero aquel examen era lo peor. Alguien debía de haber cabreado al Señor Ferrec, porque él no era así de mezquino por naturaleza.

Pero no importaba el motivo, ni las circunstancias, ya no, el examen era una certeza, cuatro temas. Necesitaba aprobar. Por eso a pesar de que estaba en una semana terriblemente ocupada se había propuesto tachar cada punto de su lista de tareas antes del día del examen, así no habría nada que pudiera distraerla ese día, y sorprendentemente, había conseguido la mayoría, todas a excepción de una.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas que su amigo Nino le había dejado un CD con una demo para una canción buscando de ella una crítica constructiva, había sido divertido, nunca había prestado tanta atención a la música, y según Nino también había sido útil para él, pero algo había pasado, no había dado muchos detalles y aunque los hubiera dado no es como si ella los hubiera podido comprender, pero necesitaba la demo de vuelta. Habían intentado coincidir durante la semana, pero fue imposible, fue entonces cuando a Nino se le ocurrió la idea de que su amigo Adrien lo buscara por él. Después de todo compartían piso así que para él era más fácil coincidir.

No le emocionaba la idea de tener que devolverlo el día del examen, ni tener que devolverselo a Adrien, pero Nino lo necesitaba lo más pronto posible, así que resignada metió el CD en su mochila mientras que repasaba los apuntes en su mano.

Adrien no era un mal chico, lo había conocido durante el instituto y instantáneamente se hizo amigo de Nino, quien había sido su compañero de clase prácticamente durante toda su vida, y que eventualmente se convirtió en el novio de su mejor amiga, era inevitable.

La verdad es que las cosas con él siempre habían sido un poco incómodas, al fin y al cabo era solo el amigo, del novio, de su amiga; además, cuando se conocieron ella había desarrollado un enamoramiento tal, que no conseguía siquiera hablar con coherencia a su alrededor, por lo que casi nunca hablaba, eso provocó que entre ellos siempre hubiera una capa de inquietud, tras la graduación apenas se mantuvieron en contacto, y, a pesar de ir a la misma universidad, solo se veían cuando Alya y Nino los invitaban a los dos. Y aunque al pasar los años se había conseguido relajar a su alrededor, nunca había encontrado una excusa para quedar con él a solas, sin que pareciera raro — por no hablar de los factores agravantes como que él fuera famososo y su padre fuese su ídolo — por lo tanto su relación estaba condenada a ser así, para siempre.

Vaya, eso era deprimente.

Respiró profundo y continuó leyendo los apuntes en sus manos.

Cuando encontró a Adrien, en el jardín principal de la facultad, este estaba hablando con una chica, esto la hizo resoplar, obviamente iba a ser popular fuera donde fuera, y sobre todo en la facultad de artes, después de todo él era modelo.

Pensó en dejarlo estar y encontrarlo después de el examen, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero no se sentía con ánimos para tratar con Adrien y sus múltiples encantos, no esa mañana, no cuando estaba tan estresada, no cuando estaban en acción y definitivamente no cuando había otra chica intentando captar su atención — eso lo había aprendido de la peor manera posible—. Quiso pasar de largo, ignorar su presencia, y decir que no lo había visto o que se había despistado, su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba completamente en contra pero aun así podía haberlo hecho, no fue eso lo que la hizo detenerse. Pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, Adrien por naturaleza era amable, demasiado para su propio bien, por eso incluso aunque algo le molestara o le incomodara, su naturaleza lo obligaba a aguantar. Su sonrisa tenía una mueca incómoda y evitaba el contacto visual, casi podía ver su cerebro maquinando alguna excusa.

Había algo que le molestaba mucho de estas situaciones y esa era la doble moral que existía sobre ella. No era justo que él tuviese que sufrir acoso, solo por ser un chico o por ser famoso.

— ¡Adrien! — lo llamó sonriendo, y comenzó un pequeño trote para acercarse más rápido. Y pudo ver su expresión relajarse al ver una cara amiga.

— ¡Marinette! — sonrió aliviado al verla acercarse, mientras la saludaba.

Ella rezó a los cielos para que no estuviera cruzando ninguna línea, y le saludó con un abrazo. Amarró sus brazos a su cintura y escondió su cara para que no pudiese verla, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para aguantar eso. Pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse ante la repentina acción, pero después pudo escuchar una pequeña risa en su pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír, le miró le intentó transmitir sus intenciones con la mirada. Después de eso tuvo que recordar como respirar porque Adrien no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba con esa sonrisa.

— No nos han presentado — cortó la chica metiendose en la conversación — Soy Lila, Lila Rossi. Amiga de Adrien — dijo con orgullo, sin embargo la rigidez incómoda en el cuerpo del rubio no apoyaba mucho esa idea.

— Oh… — fingió sorpresa mientras aceptaba su saludo — me llamo Marinette.

Quizás aquello fuera demasiado quizá estaba analizando la situación demasiado y todo aquello le saliera por la culata, pero por lo que había visto la chica no tenía vergüenza, ni intención de dejar al rubio en paz así que, decidió tomar medidas.

— Menos mal que estás aquí — dijo ignorando completamente a Lila — ¿has venido a desearme suerte por el examen? estoy super nerviosa— sonrió con dulzura y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¿me acompañas a clase?

El chico tardó un poco en reaccionar a la situación, pero rápidamente se recompuso: — Claro...por su puesto.

— Adrien — volvió a llamar Lila un poco descolocada — estábamos hablando de algo y…

— Lo siento Lila, la verdad es que estaba esperando a Marinette — la susodicha sonrió incómoda, como si le importara.

— Oh — dijo un poco ofendida antes de resoplar — ¿y se puede saber quien es esta? — dijo dejando el acto de una vez.

Marinette se quedó pasmada. Normalmente la gente era buena asumiendo la intimidad por el lenguaje corporal, pero supuso que ella era simplemente muy pesada. Pensaba responder con algo ambiguo y confuso pero Adrien se le adelantó: — Es mi novia — lo dijo con tal naturalidad que su corazón dio un vuelco, alzó la mirada para encontrarlo mirándola divertido, con una sonrisa juguetona, casi impropia de él, pero que le quedaba perfectamente — genia, ahora se estaba sonrojando —, puede que ya no estuviera colada por él, pero eso no quitaba que él chico era guapísimo. Sin previo aviso se ocultó en el pecho del chico avergonzada: — No me mires así — gruño contra él, lo que provocó que Adrien soltará una pequeña risa. Eso relajó sus ligeramente sus nervios, confirmando que no estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

— No sabía que tenías novia — continuó Lila, _que pesada._

— Es algo reciente, intentamos mantener un perfil bajo — volvió a hablar — ahora si me disculpas — dijo por fin alejándose de la chica, con Marinette de la mano.

Marinette sonrió y la saludó mientras se marchaban, respirando con alivio, de que aquello se hubiera acabado.

— ¡Mari! — gritó alguien desde la puerta rompiendo la especie de hechizo que había caído entre ello´´s— ¿a qué esperas? ¡Quedan cinco minutos! — era una de sus compañeras.

Soltó su mano y se quitó la mochila.

— Mierda — murmuró, rebuscando en su mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, le tendió el disco al chico — lo siento, tengo que irme, tengo un examen — dijo apurada.

— Oh, claro… — habló un poco cortado, supuso que él había pensado que lo del examen también había sido una trola, ella sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad — Marinette — la llamó cuando ésta se estaba marchando — suerte — ella rió un poco y continuó su camino hacia el interior del edificio, con la seguridad de que iba a suspender.

Había estudiado mucho pero no había logrado concentrarse. Había contestado todas las preguntas, pero sabía con certeza que algunas estaban mal, pues lo había comprobado al salir del aula.

...

Estrelló su cabeza contra las taquillas varias veces. Ese examen era super importante, y le había salido tan mal, soltó un gemido lastimero golpeando su cabeza de nuevo antes de abrir la taquilla para sacar sus materiales. Volvió a lloriquear, había hecho el ridículo con Adrien, y ya no había forma de arreglar eso. Cerró la taquilla.

— Supongo que mi suerte no fue muy buena — bromeó el chico apareciendo detrás de la puerta de su taquilla. Marinette soltó un grito involuntario mientras tiraba todas su cosas sobresaltaba.

Tras el susto inicial puso las manos sobre su pecho y respiró profundo: — ¡Adrien! — lo riñó débilmente mientras el rubio soltaba una risita entre dientes.

Ella se agachó empezando a recoger sus cosas: — ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Tu facultad no está en la otra punta del campus? — dijo sin mirarle.

— Para empezar, la facultad de arte es la que está alejada del resto — Marinette rió entre dientes reconociendo la típica broma de la universidad — me cancelaron una clase y, antes no tuve ocasión de agradecerte lo que hiciste — dijo ofreciéndole unos pinceles que había recogido él.

Ella los tomó un poco nerviosa, si era sincera, en secreto esperaba que no tener que hablar del tema de nuevo, y dada la frecuencia con la que veía a Adrien era casi posible, casi.

— No hace falta — intentó desviar el tema — solo es un CD — bromeó, logrando aliviar la tensión que sentía. Él rio un poco pero volvió al tema.

— Lo digo enserio, de no ser por ti no me hubiera librado nunca de ella — murmuró.

— No es nada, ¿para qué están los amigos sino es para fingir ser tu pareja para librarte de una persona demasiado persistente? — la chica trató de quitarle importancia, Adrien soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Es algo que te pasa mucho? — bromeó.

— Como se nota que no has ido de clubs con Alya y conmigo. — La verdad es que no solía salir mucho de fiesta, pero muy de vez en cuando Alya la convencía para ir algún club de moda, o fiesta de amigos, incluso un rave en las catacumbas —una vez. Nunca más —. Pero por lo menos lo había probado ¿no es cierto?

— Espera, ¿lo dices en serio? — dijo un poco preocupado.

Ella se encogió de hombros:— Te sorprenderías. — pues ella misma se sorprendió al comprobarlo, no era solo porque la gente estuviera borracha, simplemente habían demasiados gilipollas por el mundo. Ahora cada vez que salían se ponían un anillo y fingían que eran pareja, y aun así, a veces era difícil manejar la situación.

Por eso se sentía tan realizada por haberle ayudado, sabía lo incómodo de aquello, lo había vivido. Sonrió al saber que había ayudado a un amigo.

Excepto que ese amigo era una celebridad.

Por eso a la mañana siguiente despertó con 50 llamadas perdidas, cientos de mensajes y miles de menciones en sus redes sociales, todas referentes a un artículo que rezaba: **Adrien Agreste, oficialmente, ¿fuera del mercado?**


	2. Chapter2

Marinette no tenía el número de Adrien.

Lo había tenido durante un breve periodo en el instituto, pero eso había sido antes de tirar su móvil al Sena, perderlo en el metro y finalmente dejarlo caer por el hueco del ascensor, era el cuarto teléfono que tenía —y el primero que pagaba ella, por lo que tendría mucho cuidado— y entre cambio y cambio, poco a poco fue perdiendo contactos con los que no había relación constante, incluyendo a Adrien. Casi siempre se comunicaban gracias a sus amigos y aunque al principio le hacía mucha ilusión con el tiempo dejó de ver la necesidad. La ironía del destino.

Lo que significaba que para hablar con él necesitaba contactar con Nino, o con Alya quien, a juzgar por las 28 llamadas perdidas y los doscientos mensajes, ya había leído el artículo. Pero antes de que pudiera llamarla, alguien tocó la puerta.

Frunció el ceño, era un viernes a las once de la mañana, pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, quizás era el casero, ya había pagado el alquiler de aquel mes pero sabía bien, que él era un cotilla redomado, así que a lo mejor venía a curiosear…

— ¿Sí? — dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrar a un muy alterado,y sonrojado Adrien Agreste, contuvo el aliento intentando mantener la compostura.

— ¿Adrien?

— Hola, Marinette — continuo nervioso.

La chica tuvo que respirar profundo para poder tranquilizarse, era obvio que necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Adrien tarde o temprano, pero la verdad esperaba estar por lo menos apropiadamente vestida para entonces.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — volvió a preguntar el chico, y ella se sintió fatal por querer estrellar la puerta en sus narices. Era evidente, de nuevo, que no podían tener la conversación, que sabía que debían tener, en el pasillo de su edificio, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Asintió suavemente abriendo un poco más la puerta para darle paso, y después cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para disimular que no llevaba sostén, mordió el interior de su mejilla nerviosa: — Siento el desorden — murmuró intentando recoger un poco a su paso, aprovechando para ponerse una rebeca que encontró por el camino, sobre su ridículo pijama de mariquitas, — no esperaba visitas — maldijo su suerte, mientras recogía un cojín del suelo y lo colocaba en su sitio.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no había ropa interior a la vista, eso era bueno.

— Siento haberme presentado sin avisar…

— Oh, no te preocupes, creo… — la chica sentándose en el reposapiés frente al sofá — creo que la situación lo merece.

El rubio masculló algo entre dientes tapándose la cara con las manos, parecía frustrado: — Veo que te has enterado — dijo con más claridad, asomando un poco la cara entre sus dedos.

Marinette apretó los labios y asintió lentamente sin saber bien qué decir. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, tenía un trabajo pero sus padres seguían ayudándola bastante con sus gastos, definitivamente no se podía permitir una demanda por difamación de imagen. Su corazón latía a mucho y sentía retortijones en la barriga, estaba honestamente asustada y no sabía cómo abordar la situación, sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en ese momento incómodo para siempre, así que respiró hondo, trato de reunir por el valor que era posible cuando escuchó: — Lo siento — alzó la vista sorprendida y Adrien continuó — todo esto es culpa mía, tú solo intentabas ayudarme, yo… — lo vio rascar su nuca nervioso, intentando encontrar las palabras — siempre es así, debería de haberlo visto venir, por supuesto que cualquiera iría a la prensa con algo como esto, siento mucho haberte involucrado — Marinette casi tuvo ganas de enfadarse, cómo podía pensar que aquello era su culpa, él no había hecho nada malo. Tuvo que calmarse antes de continuar.

— Un momento, entonces, esa chica ¿Lina? ¿fue corriendo a llamar a una revista de cotilleos nada más nos fuimos de su vista?— si se ponía a pensar, tenía sentido, después de todo a ella era la única a quien le habían "confirmado" que eran una pareja, pero le parecía demasiado exagerado.

El chico hizo una mueca antes de asentir: — Lila puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva y desde que empecé la universidad no he tenido ningún tipo de noticia, entrevista o artículo, no es descabellado pensar que eso fuera lo que pasó. — ella quiso argumentar que el que él estuviera acostumbrado no significaba que no fuera descabellado — pero también había mucha gente alrededor que pudo verlo y hacer lo mismo. — al ver la mirada escéptica de Marinette se obligó a explicarse — Mucha gente intenta lo que ella, piensan que yo estoy en control, piensan en mí como un billete rápido a la fama y que puedo, de alguna manera, meterlos en el "mundillo" — dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos con expresión cansada — pero no todo el mundo es tan…

— ¿Descarada, metomentodo, pesada…? — el chico soltó una pequeña carcajada asintiendo antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

— Ibr b b a a decir perseverante — sugirió el chico con expresión inocente.

— Y yo iba a decir acosadora — dijo antes de poder controlarlo, Adrien volvió a soltar una carcajada aliviando sus nervios.

— No es así, decía la verdad cuando dijo que éramos amigos — la mirada escéptica lo hizo reír de nuevo — en algún momento lo fuimos, o al menos eso creí yo, sus padres son amigos de mi padre — pausó pensando— creo — añadió inseguro — y cuando éramos niños posó conmigo en alguna que otra sesión. — Ella dejó el tema porque no estaba segura de tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para explicarle todo lo que estaba mal en su historia.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Es decir, la situación se ha salido un poco de mi control, la única otra vez que salí en una noticia fue cuando intenté salvar a un gato de un árbol y me quedé yo atascada arriba, tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos, y antes de que me diera cuenta había cámaras por todos lados, en el artículo escribieron mal mi nombre y en la foto usaron tanto flash que casi no se distingue mi nariz. — (También tuvo un gran ataque de pánico y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital pero omitió esa parte porque era demasiado vergonzoso) y Marinette hizo un pequeño puchero de fastidio mientras Adrien intentaba contener la risa. La chica casi contuvo el aliento, Adrien era francamente precioso, de una manera objetiva, la forma en la que su pelo caía, en la que sus ojos brillaban, en la que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa… Si era sincera estaba muy decepcionada de que al buscar "belleza" en el diccionario no saliera una foto suya.

— Eso tengo que verlo — Marinette se encogió de hombros, derrotada.

— Mi madre tiene el recorte del periódico enmarcado en el salón — de repente se dio cuenta de que aquello había sonado casi como una invitación, lo cual era un poco raro, ellos casi nunca habían hablado con tal naturalidad, o por lo menos, no desde hace mucho tiempo, no creía que el chico hubiera, siquiera visitado su casa alguna vez — pero creo que está en internet — volvió a hablar un poco más nerviosa — el artículo, quiero decir.

Él pareció entender un poco su incomodidad y dejó el tema: — Por ahora no te preocupes. Solucionaré esto, intentaré concertar un par de entrevistas y negaré todo y todo volverá a la normalidad antes de que te des cuenta— ella asintió, sintiéndose, de alguna forma más aliviada por el control que estaba demostrando con respecto a la situación.

— Gracias — murmuró en un suspiro — te.. ¿te apetece un café o quizás un té? Iba a desayunar cuando has llegado, no sería ningún problema — añadió con suavidad, su compañía le resultaba agradable y a riesgo de precipitarse, pensó que no le haría daño socializar con alguien.

Desde que Alya se había marchado de ERASMUS, hacía ya dos meses, ella se había sentido un poco sola, no es como si vivieran justas, Alya iba a otra universidad y se quedaba en la residencia del campus, pero todo su tiempo libre lo pasaban juntas, por su puesto que tenía otros amigos pero ninguno como Alya, desde que se fue, había estado pasando más tiempo en el barco de los Couffaine, por lo menos antes de que empezara la época de exámenes, y allí se reunía con algunas de sus amigas mientras la banda ensayaba, pero no era lo mismo. Después del instituto todo el mundo había ido por caminos distintos, la mayoría de sus compañeros — que seguían en la ciudad y habían optado por ir a la universidad — estaban en la universidad politécnica nacional, no muy cerca. Y los demás o bien se habían ido o estaban en academias, o trabajando. Cuando se graduaron habían prometido reunirse cada cinco años, pero aún quedaban dos años para eso.

Por otro lado, ella no era muy buena haciendo amigos en la universidad, si, tenía compañeros de clase y le caían bien, pero al final del día seguían siendo compañeros de clase.

— ¿Estás segura de que no sería una molestia? —preguntó rascando su nuca — Esta mañana fue un completo torbellino y no me dio tiempo de comer — parecía avergonzado, así que sonrió con suavidad.

— No pasa nada, de verdad — añadió Marinette, levantándose para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina de su pequeño piso — ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Tostadas? ¿Tortitas? ¿Cereales? No tengo mucho más, sé que no es uno de esos desayunos sofisticados a los que estás acostumbrado — volvió a decir sonriendo un poco avergonzada. — oh.. ¿Fruta? — añadió agitando una naranja que reposaba en el mostrador.

— Tostadas suena bien — sugirió siguiendo los pasos de la chica mientras sonreía.


	3. Chapter3

Adrien raramente despertaba con tranquilidad. Siempre tenía lugares en los que estar, cosas que hacer, personas a las que ver… Era agotador y lo peor era que ese solo era inicio del día. Pero desde que había comenzado la universidad, al estar más ocupado y ser más independiente — definitivamente no vivir con su padre ayudaba— todo había sido más fácil, y es que por mucho que su padre quisiera no había tantas horas en el día como para cumplir sus itinerarios.

Por eso los viernes eran tan geniales, los viernes no tenía clase, era un día "comodín", si un profesor faltaba, podía reponer su clase el viernes, o si tenía alguna salida, siempre era el viernes, eran tan impredecible que ni siquiera la maníaca de la organización de Nathalie podía tocarlo.

Era su día oficial de descanso, porque incluso los días en los que tenía clase, ésta siempre era después de las nueve. Por eso cuando su teléfono sonó antes de la marca de las seis, en un viernes, estaba preparado para arrancar cabezas.

— ¿Diga? — sin embargo lo habían educado como un caballero, iba a contestar, pero no tenía porque ser agradable. Contestó al teléfono con un fastidio destilado, mezclado con muchas cantidades de sueño.

— Adrien, tu padre a concertado una reunión para el almuerzo referente a tu última noticia, te enviaré los detalles en un mensaje, si tienes algún tipo de inconveniente relevante— puso tanto énfasis en esa palabra que casi le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos, no tenía cinco años, ya sabía cómo era su padre. Solo esperaba que no se parara a explicar lo que constituía un inconveniente relevante — avísame con la mayor brevedad posible para poder reprogramar la reunión.

— Buenos días a ti también Nathalie — el rubio habló con voz pesada y ronca mientras volvía a acurrucarse entre las sábanas. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar.

— Hasta luego, Adrien — dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Eso debería de haberle dado una pista de que algo iba mal, pero estaba tan cansado que no le prestó atención. Volvió a dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño profundo por lo que después de dos horas se rindió, por lo menos había dormido un poco más.

Quería estar gruñón, por lo menos un poco, lo habían despertado de un sueño profundo y maravilloso, del cual ya no se acordaba en absoluto, un viernes. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no podía sacarse aquella sensación de calor del pecho, y aunque no quisiera esa sonrisa boba se volvía a colar en su expresión. No podía dejar de repetir las escenas de ayer de la cabeza, se sentía extrañamente conmovido por las acciones de su amiga. Aquello no era propio de Marinette, cuando se conocieron en el instituto estaba bastante seguro de que lo odiaba, y no tenía ni idea de porque, Alya siempre decía que no se preocupara por Marinette, que algún día lo superaría, pero él siempre se preguntó qué hizo tan malo, que pudiera crear ese tipo de reacción en alguien como ella. Porque que no le quisiera mirar a los ojos, o hablar en absoluto, no impedía que viera lo buena persona que era, podía ver lo mucho que se preocupaba y se esforzaba por todos — incluso por Adrien, aunque siempre costaba más trabajo —. Siempre quiso ser más cercano a ella, pensaba que era una buena persona, no, pensaba que era una persona maravillosa, con la que podría compartir muchas cosas en común, pero no quería molestarla, y para cuando la tensión se fue relajando, su relación acabó por convertirse en lo que era hoy, algunas reuniones en grupo al mes. En parte por eso se ofreció voluntario cuando Nino le contó su problema con la demo y la incompatibilidad de sus horarios, tenía curiosidad.

Pero ayer, había tantas cosas que no podía parar de recordar, había ido en su rescate, se había preocupado por Adrien lo suficiente como para tratar de ayudarlo en una situación que no todo el mundo reconocería. Se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa cuando recordó la forma en que lo abrazó, sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras sonreía, el beso en la mejilla…

Negó con la cabeza intentando quitar importancia, pero seguía sonriendo cuando salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina con la idea de hacerse un café.

— Buenos días NIno — saludo cansado a su compañero de piso quien estaba tirado en el sofá dormitando. Este contestó soltando una serie de sonidos incomprensibles mientras cambiaba de posición, dándole la espalda. Soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

Él y Nino se habían conocido en el Instituto, al igual que todos sus amigos, pues antes de eso no había tenido mucha vida social, que digamos. Habían sido amigos desde prácticamente el primer instante y a pesar de sus muchas diferencias y los inconvenientes que surgieran, su amistad era fuerte. Por eso, cuando llegó el momento, decidieron mudarse juntos. No es como si él necesitara un compañero de piso, pero le agradaba su compañía y Nino, por su parte, no podía permitirse salir de casa de otra manera, así que cuando le sugirió mudarse con él, Nino ya estaba metiendo las maletas en la casa.

Gracias a la universidad, su padre tuvo que ceder a muchas cosas, no solo a itinerarios más "suaves", no podía vivir con él, porque su universidad estaba demasiado lejos, no podía ir con guardaespaldas a todos lados, no podía tener ningún tipo de personal en la casa porque era demasiado pequeña, no podía contratar a un chofer… la lista seguía, y si habían desventajas para Adrien también, pero definitivamente las ventajas ganaron. Su padre eligió el piso en un barrio seguro y céntrico, y contrató a un personal de limpieza que venía dos veces a la semana, por no hablar de que seguía que seguir sus estúpidos itinerarios, y hubo una guerra con respecto a Nino, pero al final todo había salido bien. Nino pagaba una parte del alquiler — definitivamente no era la mitad pero eso no lo tenía porqué saber él — con el dinero que ganaba en su trabajo en la discoteca, y después de dormir unas horas salía hacia el conservatorio. La verdad es que no sabía exactamente la cantidad de cosas que hacía en el día, pero sabía que su itinerario no era más fácil que el suyo.

— ¿Te apetece un café? — preguntó el chico moviéndose por la cocina.

— Que va tío, lo que me apetece es dormir ocho horas seguidas — dijo el moreno levantándose lentamente del sofá.

— ¿Y porqué no has ido a tu cuarto? Sabes que el sol sale temprano ahora — Nino no era quisquilloso a la hora de dormir, podía dormir en casi cualquier ambiente y lugar, siempre y cuando estuviera mínimamente oscuro, el problema con su piso es que era terriblemente luminoso, lo cual sería una buena característica en cualquier otra ocasión.

— Estaba demasiado cansado, sigo sin saber como llegue a casa anoche —murmuró rascándose la nuca con pesadez, Adrien solo soltó un resoplido entretenido.

Nino trabajaba en una discoteca algunos días a las semana siendo auxiliar de cabina del DJ, además de muchos otros trabajos a medio tiempo y temporales, la música no era un mundillo fácil, ni barato.

— Dejé el CD en tu cuarto — dijo antes de que pudiera olvidarse, mientras preparaba la cafetera.

— Gracias tronco, no sé cómo lo habría hecho sin ti — se dio dos golpes en el pecho antes de señalarlo, lo que lo hizo reír — aunque supongo que no fue ningún problema, ¿ya habías quedado con Nette? — preguntó moviendo las cejas con una expresión divertida, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y al verlo el moreno rió— no me malinterpretes, es genial que la cosa por fin haya funcionado entre vosotros, pero me siento un poco traicionado por haberlo descubierto en un artículo de las páginas rosas y no de la boca de mi mejor amigo — continuó sirviéndose un vaso de agua para tomarse una aspirina, ignorando la expresión alterada de su amigo — debo admitir eso sí, de que eres el amo guardando secretos — rió con suavidad — ni siquiera me di cuenta.

— ¿De qué hablas? — habló por fin con voz entrecortada.

— Oh vamos Adrien, ya lo sé, no hace falta que finjas conmigo — dijo divertido.

— Nino — volvió a hablar con seriedad buscando su mirada.

— ¿De verdad no lo has visto? —preguntó confundido mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y abría una aplicación.

Le mostró un artículo de pacotilla, sin ninguna clase de evidencia más que algunas fotos borrosas y de mala calidad del numerito de ayer. Ese había sido el desencadenante de un millón de rumores y nuevos artículos recopilando más "pruebas" de que él sin ninguna duda estaba saliendo con alguien, otros por otro lado decía que hacía aquello para distraer la atención de algún otro secreto, y especulaban sobre aquello.

— Está por todo Twitter — comentó su amigo mientras leía — deberías ver los memes que hay, son de lo mejor...

Soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. Lila. Por supuesto que había pasado esto, por supuesto que tenía que estropearlo todo, había sido todo demasiado agradable, demasiado bueno para quedarse así.

— Tío, ¿estás bien? — preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— Esto es mentira Nino, no hay ni una sola palabra aquí que sea verdad — quizá hablaba con demasiada brusquedad pero es que no se sentía con fuerza para fingir cualquier otra cosa. Fue entonces cuando recordó la llamada de Nathalie esa mañana — estoy muerto — gruñó con rabia.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — Adrien asintió sin mirarlo — Sé que no es el punto, pero me alegra que no se lo hayas contado a una revista antes que a mi — eso lo hizo gruñir de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Mi padre ya se ha enterado, supongo que ya tendrá la solución preparada junto a un par de grilletes para mi condena de por vida — Nino soltó una carcajada.

— Tio, tienes veinte años, no es como si no fuera hora ya de que te encontraras pareja… — Adrien dejó el tema, sabía que Nino no lo entendería y estaba demasiado alterado como para discutir. — ¿Y…? — alargó la palabra llamando su atención — ¿Y qué pasa con Nette?

De repente su estómago se sintió súper pesado y una ola de preocupación lo inundó. La única otra vez que esto había ocurrido fue cuando tenía quince, otra modelo con la que trabajaba había dejado creer a la gente que ellos salían juntos, no fue tan directo, no hubo artículos sobre ello, eran solo rumores. Una vez se extendió, la modelo tuvo que pedir una orden de alejamiento a por lo menos cuarenta personas que la habían amenazado y seguido, en ese momento hubo un gran revuelo y él mismo tuvo que hacer unas declaraciones negando los rumores y reprimiendo la actitud de los "fans". Había sido horrible, sobre todo para la chica, la habían seguido y acosado durante semanas, estaba claro que no había hecho bien pero eso no significaba que mereciera eso. Solo el pensamiento de que aquello le pueda llegar a pasar a Marinette.

Corrió a su habitación a por su móvil, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía su número.

— ¿Cuál es el número de Marinette? — preguntó con más desesperación de la que le gustaría admitir — olvidalo — se retractó — ¿Sabes su dirección? — Nino no protestó ni hizo comentarios fuera de lugar lo cual agradeció.

Por suerte para cuando llegó no había nadie por ahí, no había multitud enfurecida, no había nadie esperando en la puerta de su edificio, ni mensajes de muerte escritos en las paredes. En el artículo no mencionaba su nombre, pero nunca se debe dudar de la capacidad de internet para encontrar respuestas. Suspiró de alivio, pero aún faltaban un par de cosas por comprobar.

Marinette vivía en el último piso, sexto, como pudo comprobar subiendo las escaleras, porque no había ascensor, además el bloque estaba en medio de la nada, en una zona residencial antigua y desértica. El edificio también era viejo y a medida que subía no podía parar de preguntarse por las posibilidades que se viniera a abajo. Al llegar a su puerta, y encontrarlo todo en orden, se permitió recomponerse antes de llamar.

Con un poco de suerte no habría estropeado todo con Marinette aún, cruzo los dedos detrás de la espalda a la espera de que la puerta se abriera.


	4. Chapter4

Su padre había programado la reunión para esa misma tarde. Era bastante obvio que era grave.

Gabriel Agreste tenía su agenda planeada con meses de antelación, cuidadosamente pensada para ser lo más productivo posible y pasar el menor tiempo con su hijo, al parecer. Si algo había aprendido con los años era que si Gabriel te hacía un hueco en su agenda — en cuyo caso siempre había como una o dos semanas de margen — ten por seguro que alguien había sufrido las consecuencias. No quería saber cuanto le había costado — ni quién había sufrido para — arreglar el itinerario de esa manera, tal vez Nathalie había cedido por fin y había vendido su alma al diablo.

Para cuando salió de casa de Marinette ya era mediodía, por lo que en vez de volver a su piso tuvo que dirigirse directamente al lugar de la reunión. Su despacho, en la mansión.

Eso no era buena señal. Su padre usualmente lo citaba en restaurantes o cafés. Lugares donde hubiera púbico, eso servía varios propósitos, los veían juntos en público — así la gente confirmaba que, en efecto, su padre no era un robot o un fantasma, por mucho que lo pareciera (las dudas sobre si era un vampiro seguían siendo un misterio hasta para él) — al haber público, no podía quejarse o montar un alboroto, y por último, al comer mientras se reunían no perdía más tiempo del necesario. ¿Qué podía decir? Su padre — y Nathalie — apreciaban la practicidad y la multitarea.

A Adrien nunca le había molestado mucho, se había criado así, nunca le había parecido algo extraño, por lo menos hasta que se lo contó a Nino, y él le explicó que no era nada normal.

Por eso el que renunciara a todo ello, y probablemente alterara toda toda su agenda para preparar aquella reunión no le daba buena espina. Miró a sus zapatos, no estaba vestido para la ocasión, no es como si fuera mal vestido pero estaba un poco demasiado "_casual_". De no ser por Nino aquella mañana abría salido en pijama, así que se había vestido más bien rápido, llevaba un pantalón de chándal oscuro que había visto mejores días y una camiseta simple con una sudadera y unas zapatillas, no es como si tuviera que ir formal, pero definitivamente ir como si fuera a ir al gimnasio no ayudaba en nada. Respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no había vuelta atrás, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello. Esa situación no podía empeorar más ni aunque lo quisiera, o al menos eso pensaba.

— Tu padre te espera en el comedor — quizá no era tan malo como pensaba si aún era capaz de dividir su concentración entre comer y echarle la bronca.

No se esperaba encontrarlo en compañía, y mucho menos en compañía de Lila.

— Adrien — lo saludó con un tono alegre la morena mientras pinchaba la comida en su plato.

Adrien se sintió enfermo, y contuvo las ganas de poner mala cara mientras buscaba la mirada de su padre.

Su plan original era contarle la verdad, decirle que había habido un pequeño malentendido, quizás suavizar la historia diciendo que no sabía cómo eso había llegado a manos de la prensa. ¿Con Lila allí?** Ni de coña**.

— Hola — dijo al recomponerse un poco. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Oh nada...— sonrió la chica metiendose la comida en la boca — tan solo charlabamos…

— Sobre tu último escándalo — completó su padre con seriedad mirándolo fijamente. Adrien se estremeció, no era un rumor, o un desliz, era un **escándalo**, él nunca había tenido uno de esos. No sabía que la noticia hubiera sido tan grande, ni porqué. Muy a pesar de lo que pensara o de la situación, Nino tenía razón, él era un adulto, y no tenía porqué justificar el tener pareja.

— Ah —murmuró incómodo mientras le servían la comida.

— Tendrás que disculparme por empezar antes, me moría de hambre — volvió a decir animada, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan animada? Negó la cabeza para librarse de los pensamientos, pero ella lo tomó como una respuesta.

— ¿No piensas decir nada?— preguntó su padre directo al grano, como siempre.

— No sé muy bien qué se supone que debo decir — se disculpó extrañado mirando de reojo a Lila.

— ¿Acaso no sabes el embrollo que has causado? — el chico tragó nervioso — ¡Las acciones de Gabriel han bajado en un 15% solo esta mañana por tu **insensatez**! — Gabriel no gritó, pero su tono era lo suficientemente devastador como para hacerle sentir fatal. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Un 15% en nivel de acciones de una empresa como Gabriel, tan solo en unas cuantas horas? Eso eran cifras descomunales. Sentía se sentía nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza pero lo sentía pesado y su estómago se encontraba en un nudo, quería salir de ahí.

— Pero — interrumpió la muchacha desviando la atención — hay solución, no está todo perdido así que no nos pongamos tan gruñones — bromeó, lo que enfadó a Adrien.

— No entiendo qué está pasando — volvió a decir un poco más decidido — ¿qué escándalo? — se hizo un poco el tonto — ¿y qué tienen que ver las acciones con eso?

— Los accionistas ya no confían en mi objetividad — dijo con dureza — por que, al parecer, mi hijo está saliendo con una **cazafortunas** aspirante a diseñadora — cada palabra que salía de su boca destilaba veneno, pero él, por primera vez en su vida no se fijó en eso.

— ¿**Qué quieres decir con caza..**? — comenzó a hablar mientras se levantaba de la silla para enfrentarlo. No recordaba haberle hablado nunca a su padre de esa manera, pero se sentía tan furioso, Marinette solo lo había ayudado. Marinette no era el problema, Lila lo era. Y sin embargo Lila estaba comiendo con su padre alegremente, cosa que ni siquiera Adrien podía asegurar haber hecho más de un puñado de veces, mientras planeaban en sabotear a Marinette.

— ¡Pero podemos solucionarlo! — interrumpió la chica en voz alta de nuevo, parecía que se hubiera olvidado de todas sus frases en un guion, no descartaba la posibilidad — así que no hay razón para ponerse así, ¿verdad? — su padre asintió a regañadientes.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — se negaba a hablar directamente con ella si podía evitarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía no haría más que empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

— La señorita Rossi, ha venido a ofrecer su ayuda para solucionar este problema — eso lo hizo revolverse, quiso quejarse pero no le dejaron.

— Verás — llamó de nuevo la atención la morena — he visto esta situación transcurrir varias veces, como ya sabes mi padre es abogado así que no es un tema ajeno a mis conocimientos — Adrien frunció el ceño con desconcierto, estaba bastante seguro de que su padre era abogado medioambiental, y de que si Lila sabía de este tema era gracias a reality shows y no a un seguimiento rutinario en la bolsa — di que eres mi novio — no supo cómo fue capaz de contener la carcajada que brotaba de su garganta, quizás fue porque aquella idea no tenía ni pizca de gracia, ni siquiera en la ficción, pero al parecer no fue capaz de hacer lo mismo con su expresión de incredulidad porque ella se apresuró a mostrar su punto — el problema con Marionete — un pequeño tic en su ceja apareció sin previo aviso — es que está estudiando moda, quiere ser diseñadora, es una estudiante y es desconocida por lo que tendría sentido que te usara para llegar a tu padre, lo siento por ser tan directa — cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, era exasperante escucharla despotricar sobre un tema del que él sabía que no tenía ni idea — pero es una posibilidad — rodó lo ojos con aburrimiento, quería salir de esa habitación, no quería saber nada más del tema. Su pecho se sentía demasiado pequeño para sus pulmones y sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos de apretar el puño. Aquello era solo un recordatorio de que nunca podía ser como los demás, no podía hacer cosas normales, sin que hubieran consecuencias y eso no le gustaba.

— Bien, en este caso lo estándar sería negarlo a la prensa, decir que fue un error, etcétera, pero eso casi nunca disipa las dudas, es decir, uno se sigue quedando con una sensación de malestar en la boca, el imaginar que alguien que admirabas puede ser capaz de hacer algo que tu no esperabas — negó con la cabeza de forma dramática — te sientes traicionado. Pero si en lugar de negarlo lo asumes — dio una palmada como si fuera la solución definitiva, a Adrien se le había quitado el apetito — si cubres un escándalo con otro mayor hay un 30% más de posibilidades de éxito. — la chica abrió mucho los ojos con una expresión emocionada — Pero ella sigue siendo un punto problemático, si la sustituyes por alguien más neutral aseguras el porcentaje de éxito, y yo soy bastante neutral, soy hija de un puesto en la embajada, tengo bastante peso en redes sociales, y — Adrien sentía como si le estuvieran intentando vender un coche que no supiera conducir, podía sentir la presión en su cuello acumulandose — hemos sido amigos desde pequeños así que tendría sentido que acabáramos juntos…

— Creo — la interrumpió por fin, sentía que había estado hablando durante años — que es demasiado complicado.

— Los de marketing y publicidad han calculado los números, y las posibilidades son positivas — añadió Nathalie entrando a la habitación.

— No creo haberme expresado bien — volvió a hablar con más dureza — no voy a hacerlo… los números pueden dispararse hasta el cielo si quieren, pero no pienso ponerme en esa situación por gusto… — no pensaba hacerle eso a Marinette.

— Entonces rompe con ella — su padre habló desde su esquina en la mesa. Lo dijo con frialdad como si esperara romperlo, obligarlo a ceder a sus condiciones. Eso le dolió, se imaginó estar en esa situación de verdad, con alguien a quien quisiera y que los obligaran a romper solo por no querer seguir un estúpido plan que parecía el argumento de una serie de adolescentes. Lo enojó.

— Señor, los de _filet à papillon_ están aquí — dijo Nathalie interrumpiendo su muy impulsiva respuesta, quizás eso fuera para mejor. Porque en ese momento lo único que quería era gritar.

_Filet à papillon_ era una conocida revista de cotilleos, una de las pocas que no se habían visto afectadas por la era tecnológica, debido a su popularidad en Francia, y eso era porque a pesar de que sus chismes eran sustanciosos, eran un 90% reales. Las celebridades confiaban en ellos para conceder entrevistas y los lectores confiaban en ellos para transmitirles los detalles más jugosos.

— Muy bien Nathalie — dijo el hombre con un asentimiento — dile que esperen en el salón. —volvió a dirigirse a Adrien — tu decides, tienes diez minutos — agregó él antes de salir de la habitación.

Adrien se derrumbó en la silla intentando respirar profundo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos recordando las palabras de Marinette. Para ella aquello no había sido nada, había sido una pequeña acción para ayudar a alguien, y sin embargo ahí estaba él. No había mejor ejemplo de una montaña de un grano de arena.

— Sé que toda esta situación es un poco, _demasiado_ — volvió a hablar Lila sobresaltando a Adrien, lo agarró del antebrazo y lo miró a los ojos fingiendo inocencia — no sé cómo ha podido pasar, pero no se puede vivir en el pasado. — las náuseas habían vuelto — estoy segura de que si de verdad te quiere, entenderá tu decisión — le dio un apretón a su agarre para llamar su atención — y si no lo hace, entonces no estaba hecha para ti. Después de todo no se puede salir con Adrien Agreste sin tratar con la fama. No quiero decir que te quiera solo por eso — hizo un gesto apurado —pero no deberías descartar la posibilidad — murmuró ligeramente antes de salir de la habitación.

Por un segundo se dedicó a pensar por qué demonios lo hacía. ¿Qué ganaba ella de toda esta situación? ¿Acaso pretendía forzar una ruptura? ¿O quizá sabía que estaban fingiendo y pretendía sacarle la verdad a la fuerza? Soltó un gruñido frustrado.

Sea como fuere lo mejor era acabar con todo esto, decir que habían cortado, o volver a su plan original y decir que nunca había estado saliendo. Puede que no supiera los motivos de Lila, pero los de su padre no eran ningún secreto. Quería darle una lección, demostrar el poder que tenía sobre él, demostrar que podía controlarlo. Y en cualquier otro momento ni siquiera le molestaría; pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión el solo pensamiento de seguir sus órdenes le revolvía el estómago. Se tomó un momento para intentar relajarse y ponerse su máscara de niño perfecto.

La entrevista transcurrió con tranquilidad, o por lo menos hasta que hicieron la pregunta: — Bueno, ha llegado el momento — anunció la mujer con diversión — se ha corrido el rumor de que estás en una relación — murmuró con un movimiento de cejas — y como es nuestro deber hemos venido a comprobarlo. ¿Y bien estás saliendo con alguien?

No. No lo estaba. Estaba soltero y a este paso siempre lo estaría, a menos que su padre decidiera que lo mejor que debía casarse con Lila para dar mejor publicidad a la empresa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y bajó la mirada nervioso.

— Tranquilo — rió con suavidad la entrevistadora — es normal, tienes veinte años estás en la flor de la vida, tener pareja es algo natural — No, eso no era lo que necesitaba oír.

— Yo … — tragó saliva y respiró profundo disimulando su incomodidad con una risa nerviosa.

Bastó con dirigir la mirada a su padre, quien lo miraba con severidad detrás desde el fondo de la habitación, para saber que por una vez no iba a jugar por sus reglas.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la inesperada visita de Adrien aquella tarde, había decidido que quizá era hora de adecentar su piso, así que se había pasado toda la tarde arreglando su piso y no paró hasta dejar su salón como un puñetero anuncio de IKEA. La verdad es que seguía algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado con Adrien, había sido agradable charlar con él, demasiado quizás, lo cuál le recordó lo fácil que era caer en ese pozo de nuevo. Y en este punto no podía permitirse volver a ser un manojo de nervios cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

Una vez terminó de recoger, lavar, barrer, fregar, planchar, preparar y quitar el polvo a toda el área de su pequeño apartamento, se dedicó a hacer lo que menos quería hacer.

Encendió su teléfono, dio gracias en ese momento que la mayoría de sus redes sociales fueran privadas, y por suerte una gran parte de las menciones que tenía hasta el momento, eran por algunas páginas de fans de Adrien que ella seguía, quienes después de el hiato que había sufrido con su carrera de modelo, estaban en máxima ebullición de nuevo. El resto eran una mezcla de mensajes de Alya, sus amigos, y , _mutuals..._ quienes veían un pequeño parecido entre ella y_ "la nueva novia de Adrien Agreste"_... Algunos directamente pasaban a felicitarla, y otros no tanto, los mensajes de Alya, por otro lado, empezaban bastante bien, y al final rozaban los límites de guía comunitaria de la aplicación, eso nunca fallaba en hacerla reír.

Varios de sus ex-compañeros de escuela también se habían tomado la libertad de publicar sus fotos de la escuela, así que para las cinco de la tarde una gran cantidad de personas ya sabía quien era ella y las menciones empezaban a ser más.**..directas**, y las notificaciones más frecuentes, pero ella ya había bloqueado sus cuentas para evitar cualquier problema.

Había optado por permanecer callada, la verdad es que nunca había pasado por nada parecido y tenía bastante miedo de complicar las cosas, además, Adrien dijo que lo solucionaría él, lo único que debía hacer era confiar en él.

Sí,** eso.**

Confiar la responsabilidad no era algo que se le diera especialmente bien a Marinette, puede que sufriera y_ le costara mucho_, pero era buena trabajando bajo presión, de hecho tenía la manía de aceptar más responsabilidad de la que podía manejar, no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgullosa, y estaba trabajando en ello, así que se repitió que aquel era un ejercicio de confianza e intento lidiar con la ansiedad de otra manera.

Como, por ejemplo, una larga conversación con su madre, y con su padre, quienes insistían en que no necesitaba mantener el secreto con ellos, seguido de la promesa — demasiado específica — de que **no saldría en secreto con ningún modelo a partir de ese momento**. Lo cual dio pie a una gran lista de llamadas a quien su padre tan inocentemente había comunicado la "gran noticia"... y finalmente le tocaba a Alya, quien a pesar de haber hablado por mensajes, seguía queriendo una explicación en detalle.

Todo eso para que, al contestar, lo primero que le dijera es: — **Me has mentido.**

— Hola Alya, ¿Cómo te ha ido la clase? — hoy definitivamente estaba practicando su paciencia.

— De puta madre, como siempre, yo soy una campeona y tu una **mentirosa** — le recriminó_ (¿bromeando? quien sabe)_ — y una muy mala ya que estamos

— Así que no has entendido nada, ¿Cierto? — continuó Marinette con la esperanza de suavizar las cosas.

— El alemán es duro, y los profes hablan demasiado rápido para mi gusto, además cuando hablan en inglés tienen un acento tan marcado que casi prefiero que hablen alemán — explicó, aunque su tono dejaba claro que no se había olvidado de ella — pero ¿sabes lo que no hablan aquí?** Mentiras** — tuvo que reírse.

— ¿Estás ya en casa? — preguntó con dulzura. La oyó resoplar.

— Estoy de camino — viendo la falta de comentarios y juegos de palabras haciendo referencia a la palabra con M, supuso que su táctica estaba funcionando — aquí hace un frío que pela, y te extraño y a Nino y a mi familia, y ahora que ya hemos cubierto todos los temas de esta charla trivial ¿podemos centrarnos en el tema central? — ella soltó un resoplido divertido antes de tomar aire.

— Por su puesto, amiga mía — respondió ella — porque no empezamos por tus falsas acusaciones...

— Y una mierda Mari... — exclamó Alya con fuerza —¿vas a seguir negándolo?

— Alya ¿de verdad crees que si me hubiera liado con Adrien no serías, **literalmente,** la primera persona a la que se lo contaría?

— Pues al parecer es lo que ha pasado así que...

— ¡Alya! — Alya parecía realmente afectada por ese tema, y no dejaría que algo como esto la molestara.

— Marinette — respondió cortante — ya he visto la entrevista, así que o eres una mentirosa o lo es Adrien — Marinette se mantuvo en silencio — ¿Marinette?¿Lista para confesar?

—** ¿Qué entrevista?**

La segunda vez que vería a Adrien en el día, no sería tan agradable.

Marinette en sus 21_ (Oh, dios mío, eso era mucho tiempo)_ años de vida, había hecho multitud de cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer, muchas de ellas eran experiencias preciadas que atesoraría toda su vida, otras...** era mejor no recordarlas**. No sabía muy bien en que categoría caía _"tirarle un vaso de jugo en la cara a Adrien Agreste"_, **aún.**

Una cosa estaba clara, **se lo merecía.**

Le había prometido que él se encargaría de todo, y **no lo había hecho**. Y no solo eso, sino que además la había metido en un lío aun más grande. Por eso, no se arrepentía de haberle vaciado el vaso de jugo _(que Nino le había ofrecido muy amablemente cuando se había presentado sin avisar en su piso_) nada más verle asomarse a la puerta, **aún.**

— Tienes** tres malditos segundos** para explicarte Adrien, y será mejor que los uses bien o no aseguro tu supervivencia — estaba enfada, sí, pero verle la cara le quitaba toda la gracia, aun así intentó mantener su postura.

— ¡Marinette! Tranquila, no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir — pudo escuchar a Nino exclamar sorprendido a su espalda, pero su atención estaba fija en el chico delante suya.

— Marinette, lo siento, de verdad, yo ... — Adrien le hizo un gesto a Nino para que les diera un poco de espacio.

— **Tres...** — de repente se sentía indignada y ver el jugo de melocotón recién exprimido chorrear de su cabello no estaba ayudando.

— Te lo puedo explicar...

— Ya estás tardando — continuó con seriedad, mientras bajaba un dedo.

— No creo que me baste con tres segundos — dijo con ojos suplicantes.

— Haber contestado a mis llamadas entonces — contestó bajando el último dedo.

— _Tenía una reunión con mi padre hoy_ — dijo hablando lo más rápido que podía, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire — l_o cuál nunca es bueno, porque a mi padre no le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. Sé entero, antes que yo he de destacar, de lo de esta mañana, y estaba seguro que no iba a salir de esta. Literalmente pensé que me iba a encerrar en las mazmorras que, puede o puede que no, tenga en la mansión, pensaba ir y confesarme, suplicar por mi vida y apechugar con las consecuencias_ — ante la mirada escéptica de ella el chico colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho — **te lo prometo** — juró de manera solemne —_ pero cuando entre a la sala,_ **Lila estaba allí** — la mirada de Marinette se relajó, bajando finalmente la mano en la que marcaba los segundos.

— **_¿Qué?_** — preguntó genuinamente intrigada. Escucharle explicar lo sucedido no la ayudo en nada con su problema de impotencia.

— Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien,** lo sé** — se disculpó finalmente — fue un instinto por despecho, y lo siento muchísimo... — ella resopló, ella misma había estado en esa situación miles de veces (la mayoría en relación a Adrien, durante sus años en el instituto) no sería justo juzgarle duramente, pero seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que hacer en esa situación —._..pero_ — ella alzó la mirada curiosa — ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

_Lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Cuando empezó esta situación las cosas de la escuela se empezaron a amontonar y después el portátil se me daño y después me estanque y no se me ocurrían ideas... he reescrito este capitulo unas 12 veces pero creo que esta es la mejor de las versiones, así que espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. Estoy trabajando duro para arreglar mi portátil y poder escribir cómoda, hasta entonces voy a tardar bastante en actualizar, porque estaré escribiendo desde el móvil, etc_ _Hasta la próxima!_


	6. Capitulo 6

Marinette, podía sentir lo culpable que se sentía Adrien en ese momento, lo sabía, y eso solo lograba ponerla más nerviosa aún.

Habían tenido que salir de su piso porque le estaba dando un ataque de nervios, y Nino no estaba siendo de gran ayuda, pues no paraba de remarcar lo emocionado que estaba por la "_nueva pareja_", de manera burlona por supuesto. Adrien no le culpaba, estaba seguro de que Nino solo había cedido ante la presión y la locura del momento.

— De verdad — suspiró Adrien — siento mucho haberte metido en esto — continuó el chico, ya se había disculpado al explicarse, pero Marinette sintió que esta vez era distinto, por lo que no le interrumpió — es solo que, cuando mi padre…al principio, casi me dió risa ¿sabes? Porque claro, entre tu y yo, las cosas no son así, por lo que al principio, casi me pareció una broma... pero para él, para ellos ... esto ellos no lo sabían, y no podía parar de pensar en que _si esto fuera de verdad — _le dirigió una mirada significativa, y ella solo asintió — una parte de mi quería creer que si se tratara de una situaciónconvencional las cosas hubieran sido distintas — murmuró el chico — que si saliera con alguien, se lo hubiera presentado de antemano y así quizás... — las palabras murieron en su boca — pero aún así, la persona con quien salga, no debería gustarle a él, o a París... debería gustarme a mi — Marinette tenía ganas de alentarle, desde que conocía a Adrien, darse cuenta de cuando estaba siendo usado o manipulado, era una de las cosas que más le costaban porque prácticamente todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran así; pero se mantuvo callada y solo asintió e manera entusiasta — y fue entonces me sentí... mal, nunca me había sentido así y solo pensé que quería salir de allí. Él me dio una salida fácil, me dijo que solo tenía que romper contigo, podía haberlo hecho, decir que era mentira a la prensa y decir a mi padre que había cortado contigo y salir de la mentira con otra... pero por una vez — la miró, y la brisa nocturna la hizo abrazarse los hombros — quería elegir yo mi camino — hizo una pausa — sé que fui muy egoísta...

— Lo haré — habló por fin, interrumpiéndolo — me has pedido muy poco en el tiempo que hemos sido amigos, y no me importa ayudarte, me tomó por sorpresa, y es cierto que podías haberme avisado antes de decirle a toda mi familia — la chica se sintió desvariar mientras su mirada iba de un lado a otro — aunque tengo que avisarte — continuo, jugando con sus pies — no soy muy buena actriz, y la verdad es que no tengo demasiado tiempo últimamente, además no tengo ni idea de como es esto de salir con alguien fam... — Adrien la abrazó, lo cual, objetivamente le venía de perlas porque se estaba congelando. Salir a tomar el aire, no parecía tan buena idea ahora.

— Gracias — lo escuchó suspirar mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Terminemos con esto — dijo ella de manera afectiva.

* * *

Pronto ambo se dieron cuenta de que era mucho más fácil decirlo que realmente hacerlo. Ninguno tenía un plan, así que para empezar decidieron tener una "cita" publica, en cuanto alguno tuviera tiempo. JA.

La entrevista con _Fliet de papillon_ había sido camuflada como una estrategia publicitaria para la nueva colección de Gabriel, por lo que habían soltado un pequeño "adelanto" en sus redes para avivar la anticipación; eso significó que Adrien tuvo que sacrificar toda la tarde de su Lunes, hasta bien entrada la noche en una gran sesión fotográfica. Además al ser un adelanto de la colección eso significaba más colaboraciones con revistas lo cual ocuparía prácticamente todo su tiempo libre y también algo de su tiempo de clase.

Mientras tanto, por su parte, Marinette se paso el día encerrada en el taller preparando las piezas que había estado dejando para el ultimo momento. Eran piezas básicas para su clase de construcción pero, al ser básicas, necesitaban estar perfectas y a ella aún le costaba. Por no hablar de toda la cantidad de atención no deseada que estaba recibiendo. No era como si de repente se hubiera desvelado que estaba casada con el rey en secreto, había una gran cantidad de gente que o le daba igual Adrien o le daba igual la moda, o simplemente le daba igual ella, así que el camino hasta la escuela había sido más bien tranquilo. La típica mirada en el metro, o en el bus, pero eso podía ser bien porque era asiática, o por que tenía una mascarilla puesta, esas siempre llamaban la atención. Pero el viento frío de la noche anterior, y el hecho de que sus paredes no estaban aisladas le había pasado factura y no quería ponerse peor o contagiar a nadie.

Pero, nada más llegar a su facultad, eso era otra historia. En su facultad se reunían la mayoría de personas a quienes les importaban la moda, Adrien, y más importante, su estado civil. Por suerte había llegado temprano y no había mucha gente, pero para la segunda hora el profesor tuvo que sacar prácticamente a patadas a la gente amontonada en la puerta, lo cual los mantuvo relativamente alejados, a los de fuera por lo menos... De repente gran parte de la gente que hasta el momento ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabras, no tenían ojos para otra cosa, y no podían esperar a hacer un proyecto en conjunto con ella.

Se las arreglo para despejar la multitud pero eso no quitaba las miradas. En general el día había sido muy incomodo. Lo que la llevó a esperar a que hubiera un taller vacío de la sesión de tarde para trabajar a someterse a más presión social.

Y no fue hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando pudo respirar tranquila en una habitación vacía donde tendría que ponerse a hacer todo el trabajo que no había hecho hasta ahora, suspiró.

Fue entonces cuando Alya la llamó, y para no perder la costumbre comenzó a quejarse. Después de como había acabado la última conversación, había tomado la precaución de contarle lo ocurrido antes de que se enterara por otros, lo cual no consiguió pues al parecer Nino había estado contándoselo todo en directo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta al final. Además era imposible que ella pudiera hacer esto sin ayuda, a pesar de que ella estuviera en Alemania.

— Chica — llamó su atención — lo digo muy en serio, si esto fuera real, te diría que te la sude lo que dijeran los demás, que hicieras esto a tu manera, pero si lo que pretendes es hacerles creer que estáis saliendo... no lo estáis haciendo demasiado bien— Marinette suspiró — sé que no es lo que quieres oír pero es importante que lo sepas — ella musitó una respuesta— quiero decir, se supone que aún estáis en la etapa de la "luna de miel", ahora que todo ha salido a la luz, ¿no deberíais estar todos cariñosos? —se burló su amiga, Marinette lloriqueo en señal de protesta — es broma — se rió — pero ya tenéis un plan ¿no?

— Algo así... — musitó avergonzada — más bien un primer esbozo...

— ¿Y eso significa...?

— No lo sé, Alya, ninguno hemos hecho algo así nunca — se defendió — además estamos super ocupados cada uno por su lado...

— Marinette — la interrumpió — Ahora sois un equipo, tenéis que mantener la comunicación, sobretodo para sentar las bases y los límites, esta es la era de la comunicación y la tecnología, usadla a vuestro favor — aconsejó — ¿aún te sobresaltas cada vez que mira en tu dirección? — Preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¡Alya! — la susodicha se rió — no — respondió a mala gana — no tan mal com antes por lo menos — continuó antes de suspirar — ¿En qué me he metido Alya? — gimoteo.

— Directa en el argumento de una comedia romántica, amiga mía — se burló la morena.

Tras una larga conversación y unas cuantas horas de trabajo, salió por fin del taller, cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y la brisa comenzaba a ser cada vez más fría. Tomó el último autobús que la llevaba a casa, y tomó tres fotos del cielo mientras pasaba por el puente, fue entonces cuando una notificación del club de fans de Adrien apareció en la pantalla.

_"Mantén la comunicación"_

Abrió el chat de Adrien, y se lo pensó un poco antes de enviar el mensaje, suspiró y salió de la aplicación. Encontrándose con su foto de fondo de pantalla, su graduación del _liceé, _donde salía ella abrazando a su madre mientras posaba con Alya .

Tragó saliva, supuso que ese era un primer paso como cualquier otro.


	7. Capitulo 7

Bueno su plan no estaba saliendo, exactamente como quería, no sabía porque le sorprendía. En este punto debería de estar acostumbrado, aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por arrastras a Marinette al abismo con él, sobretodo porque ella parecía estar llevándose la peor parte.

Intentó no pensar en el fiasco de su "primera cita"... sin éxito, ¡Tenía que existir un límite de errores que se podían cometer! ¿no?

La había invitado sin previo aviso a un restaurante bastante exclusivo en el centro, el cual al parecer tenía un código de vestimenta, que Marinette no cumplía porque acababa de salir de trabajar, después de convencer al maitre, de que efectivamente ella era su compañía de la noche y que no, no lo estaba chantajeando para conseguir comida del restaurante, procedieron con la serie de infortunios; le regaló un collar, y no sé dio cuenta hasta que vio su sonrisa incómoda de que le había salido el tiro por la culata, pues el collar no era... precisamente algo de su estilo, por decirlo de alguna manera, se lo había acabado devolviendo al final de la noche de todas maneras; después vinieron esas chicas, las cuales insistían en que les diera un autógrafo, cuando ella estaba en el baño, y de alguna forma eso acabó con Marinette cubierta de sopa de champiñones...

Por suerte el incidente de ayer solo tendría de espectadores a los presentes, lo bueno de que el restaurante fuera tan exclusivo es que se tomaban muy en serio los deseos de los clientes con grandes influencias.

Quería golpearse en la cabeza contra la pared, al recordar la mirada de Marinette temblando bajo su chaqueta en la parada de autobuses.

"_Siento lo de esta noche, no me esperaba algo así, fue todo un poco abrumador. ¡Para la próxima vez estaré preparada!_" ¡Incluso se había disculpado!, Adrien se sentía como la peor persona del mundo...

No pudo evitar gruñir de manera infantil, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, no pudo si quiera percibir la idea del sueño hasta que el mensaje de que ella ya había regresado segura a casa, llegó. 45 Minutos después de que él entrara por su puerta.

Culpable. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, porque esencialmente, lo era. Resopló, cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla de noche, viendo la hora. 8:14. No estaba mal.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para desayunar, repasando los mensajes de la conversación con Marinette.

"_Ya estoy en casa! Y tú?"_

_"No te preocupes de verdad :), pero la próxima vez sería genial que me avisaras antes" _

_"Ya sabes, para no ponerte en evidencia como hoy"_

— ¿En que piensas colega? — Preguntó Nino desde la mesa, mientras comía un bol de cereales.

— Nino, ¿crees que soy una mala persona? — Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no contestó inmediatamente.

— ¿Es esto una clase de trampa? — contraatacó con otra pregunta, confuso.

—_ ¿No?_— Entonces... ¿no? — Respondió, aunque parecía confundido — Quiero decir, no a posta, pero sí que tomas unas decisiones un tanto cuestionables — Adrien frunció el ceño, y le dio pie a elaborar su respuesta, genuinamente curioso — Es decir, por un lado eres un buen chico la mayor parte del tiempo... pero por otro lado también eres amigo de Chlóe...

— ¡**Nino**! — Protestó el chico decepcionado ignorando la risa de su amigo.

— Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón — continuó riéndose — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Ayer salí con Marinette... — comentó deprimido, eso pareció captar su atención.

— ¿Y..?

— Fue un desastre Nino — se sujetó la cabeza con las manos exasperado — **fui** un desastre... — aclaró antes de explicar los acontecimientos de anoche a su amigo y no pudo evitar reflexionar en voz alta, y comenzó a darse cuenta de cosas que no había visto, lo cual lo hizo sentirse peor.

— ¿Y por qué la llevaste a ese restaurante? — Cuestionó con curiosidad, metiéndose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

— No lo sé, en mi cabeza sonaba como una buena idea, ya sabes... la _cita estándar_, como en las películas, una cena en un restaurante "_romántico_" ¿sabes? — Nino asintió lentamente — últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, así que cuando me dijo que estaba libre anoche, fue lo primero que pensé, además, necesitábamos que fuera pública, que se nos viera juntos... y Alya le dijo a Marinette que-

— Para, para, para... ¿me estás diciendo que recibiste consejo romántico de **Alya**? — exclamó escandalizado, sorprendiendo a Adrien. Una parte de él quería aclarar que fue Marinette quien recibió consejo, y que no sabía si eso se considerarse "_consejo romántico_", pero en su lugar solo asintió — bueno, me parece que hemos encontrado la raíz de tu metedura de pata. Alya es fantástica, en multitud de cosas, pero el romance nunca ha sido una de ellas ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? — Dijo, repentinamente confiado.

— No sé sus palabras exactas, pero básicamente, que necesitábamos hacer lo que el público nos pidiera — no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero Nino parecía satisfecho con lo que había escuchado.

— Ya sé lo que falla — recostó en su silla con una sonrisa suficiente, ignorando lo alterado que parecía su amigo — ninguno de vosotros sois así...

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Fingir, no es lo vuestro, _créeme_, dirigí la única película que jamás protagonizasteis... Marinette nunca a sido una buena actriz — rio el chico — y tú eres quizá demasiado bueno en interpretar, solo **un** papel, y ese es el del _niñobonito _de París...

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? — se quejó Adrien.

— Quiero decir que con vosotros no funciona un guión, en cuanto las cámaras empiezan a grabar ella se congela y tú pones esa cara de niño bonito que me da nauseas...

— Solo estás celoso — bromeó el chico.

— _De todos modos_ — lo interrumpió fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, haciéndolo reír — lo que quiero decir es que en lugar de seguir el guión, te concentres en 'Nette. No vas a poder hacer que nadie se crea nada si seguís así —le recordó — intenta que ella se sienta cómoda, lo suficiente como para vuestra química natural, fluya...

— ¿Qué?

— Oh vamos, Adrien — Nino desmintió sus dudas con facilidad — hay una razón por la cual la gente se creyó con tanta facilidad que estabais juntos — continuó explicando — no hay nada malo en ello — aseguró — Marinette tiene ese tipo de aura, hace que te sientas a gusto fácilmente — Adrien no podía negarle eso — Mira, solo inténtalo, no tenéis nada que perder ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo demonios estás **tan elocuente tan temprano**? — preguntó tras un silencio inquieto, pues no podía encontrar agujeros en su lógica.

— ¿Qué tal te parece? ¡DIEZ HORAS DE SUEÑO CONSECUTIVO BEBÉ! — gritó con entusiasmo — mi examen parcial fue ayer, por fin tengo un poco de hueco para respirar — explicó riendo.

* * *

Adrien tenía la mirada fija en el teléfono con intensidad. Esperaba realmente que esto fuera un mejor plan que lo de ayer. No sabía mucho del horario de Marinette, así que realmente no podía hacer nada con seguridad antes de que ella contestara.

**Marinette :)**

_\- (10:26) Hola, Marinette ¿Estas ocupada? _

**_(10:34) Estoy en clase, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es muy importante?_**

_-(10: 34) No, no te preocupes — _escribió con rapidez.

_-(10:34) Puedo esperar_

_-(10:35) No es nada importante, no quiero interrumpirte_

**_(10:36) Da igual, salí un momento al baño..._**

_**(10:36) Además, estaba en clase de dibujo** — _escribió como si aquello explicara el porqué de manera obvia, se mordió una sonrisa

**_(10:36) ¿Qué pasa?_**

_-(10:37) ¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo?_

**_(10:37) ¿Hoy?_**

**_(10:37) No, ¿por?_**

No le dio tiempo a pensar una buena forma de proponerle el asunto antes de que ella continuara escribiendo.

_(**10:39) Adrien, cuando te dije que me avisaras antes, me refería a el día anterior quizá...**_

**_(10:39) Ya sabes, para que me de tiempo a prepararme_**

**_(10:39) No suelo venir a clase, vestida formalmente /_**

_-(10:40) ¿A qué hora tienes el descaso?_

**_(10:41) Salgo de dibujo dentro de diez minutos, y después tengo dos horas de patronage_**

**_(10:41) Acabo sobre las 13:30, más o menos_**

**_(10:41) Pero hoy tengo una clase de taller de tarde, a las 15 _**

_-(10:41) ¿Podemos vernos cuando salgas? _

_-(10:41) ¿Almorzar en la cafetería?_

Adrien intentó no sentirse demasiado decepcionado ante el silencio. Pero no podía evitarlo, creía que este enfoque era mucho más casual, menos "excesivo" como Nino lo había descrito. Pero supuso que al final la incomodidad de la chica no era debido a los planes en si, sino que se debía a él - _bing_ \- su teléfono vibro en su mano.

**_(10:52) Lo siento, tenía que recoger..._**

_**[**(10:41) ¿Almorzar en la cafetería?**] - (10:52) ¿Lo dices en serio? **_

**_(10:52) Claro, nos vemos más tarde! :)_**

—**_ ¡Sí!_ — **se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo en voz alta — lo siento — miró a su al rededor disculpándose con los otros alumnos presentes en la biblioteca, incapaz de morderse la sonrisa, decidido a redimirse de su desastre de cita. Lo haría por Marinette.

* * *

**¡HOLA! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste el capítulo**. Últimamente me cuesta mucho aclarar mis ideas sobretodo para esta historia y Time Line, tuve que reescribir este capítulo 4 veces antes de que me gustara si quiera el enfoque que le estaba dando, es bastante complicado cambiar la perspectiva del personaje, por eso espero que lo disfrutéis mucho

Decidme ¿qué os a parecido?


End file.
